Various types of hook and loop fastening devices (e.g., Velcro brand hook and loop fastener) are well known. Such fasteners include a first material having a surface covered with hook engagement structures and a second material having a surface covered with loop engagement structures. When such hook and loop engagement structures are brought into contact with each other they become mechanically engaged with (i.e., interlocked with) each other thereby securing the first material to the second material. Separation of the two materials is performed by physically peeling them apart from each other. As such hook and loop fasteners provide a low-cost yet very effective means for securing two different objects together in a readily releasable manner.
Although hook and loop fasteners provide a low-cost and effective means for securing two different objects together in a readily releasable manner, there exist a number of shortcomings for using this type of fastening device in certain applications. One such shortcoming relates to using hook and loop fasteners in applications where the user desires to remain quiet. However, separation of the hook material from the loop material produces considerable noise. For example, in a combat or law enforcement situation, separation of the hook material from the loop material by a law enforcement or military personnel (e.g., such as when opening a pouch to retrieve a piece of equipment contained therein) can undesirably reveal their physical location. Similarly, such noise would be undesirable/adverse to a hunter while hunting or to a person otherwise engaged in an activity where such noise is undesirable/adverse. Another such shortcoming is that hook and loop material can become worn or contaminated over time, thereby reducing its effectiveness as a closure mechanism.
Therefore, a magnetic interface system that mounts between mating surfaces of a hook and loop fastener for inhibiting engagement of the hook engagement structure with the loop engagement structure and that thereby enables the magnetic interface system to provide selective engagement of two objects to which the hook and loop engagement structures are respectively attached would be advantageous, desirable and useful in that it overcomes shortcomings associated with conventional implementations of hook and loop fasteners.